El día llegó
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: El día llegó. Muy a pesar de todos, muy a pesar de ella. Ellos se casarán y serán felices, ¿O no? (Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black").


Hello mundo!

Y aquí estoy… subiendo una de las cuatro historias para este maravilloso reto (no sé si serán las cuatro, la verdad, pero le echaré ganas)

Cuando leí esta petición pensé que la sacaría de una, pero… no fue así… me costó mucho planearla en mi cabeza y más escribirla. Sin embargo, la amé completamente al terminarla.

Espero que a ti también te guste **Beginnerdreams** porque esta es tu petición fácil.

La historia ocurre en el año 2033. Yo consideraría todo, incluso el epílogo. Después de eso, todo es invención mía.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Mucho drama y peleas :c

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

 _Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Historia para mi querida Beginnerdreams.

* * *

.

.

.

 **El día llegó**

Diferentes sentimientos recorren su cuerpo en estos momentos, alrededor hay infinidad de telas, telas con encajes de color blanco, pastel o rosa pálido.

Hay espejos que cubren toda la pared y le permiten verse en su totalidad, cada detalle, cada tramo de piel cubierta o no cubierta.

Parpadea y centra su mirada en sí misma, el vestido encaja perfectamente en su estilizado cuerpo. Alguien le acomoda el pelo simulado un tomado imperfeto y el escote se aprecia más.

—Perfecta.

Perfecta.

Deslumbrantemente perfecta.

Sí, así se ve. Esplendida y deslumbrante ante los ojos de cualquiera que la mire superficialmente.

Pero quien realmente la conozca podrá ver la desconformidad en su mirada. Su aspecto es perfecto, pero la situación y el contexto de todo esto, no. Estaba atada de manos.

Atada en mil maneras.

Deseó decir que no, pero ninguno de ellos se merecía su negativa y su egoísmo.

—¿Puedo sacármelo?

—Por supuesto, pero con cuidado —sonrió la mujer de mediana edad, Clementine—. Haré todos los ajustes para que esté listo este fin de semana.

Ella intentó darle una sonrisa, pero no pudo. Solo se dirigió a los probadores.

Hace un año la fecha sonaba tan lejana. Como una sentencia que jamás pensó que llegaría, pero no hay plazo que no se cumpla.

El día llegó.

Por más que le rogó a Merlín y a cualquier divinidad nada se cumplió. Las cosas habían seguido su curso y la relación no había hecho más que fortalecerse.

Muy a pesar de ella, muy a pesar de todos.

Su familia se había negado rotundamente a la relación generando peleas monumentales y cuando anunció que se casaba las cosas no fueron diferentes. El más afectado, el más reacio a todo esto, fue su padre. Le costó tanto asimilar que su hijo se casaría con un hombre y para más inri con un Malfoy.

—Vendrán por todas las cosas el sábado temprano.

—De acuerdo, querida. Las demás deben venir durante el día, así que eso es todo contigo.

Clementine era una de las mejores modistas del mundo mágico y muggle. Su boutique estaba ubicada en este último lugar y todos los trajes habían recaído en ella, bueno la mayoría.

—Oh, cielo, mucha entereza para ese día —agitó su mano antes de atender a la siguiente persona.

Animo.

Tranquilidad.

Paciencia.

Necesitaba de eso y más.

Cuando el tiempo se hizo inevitable y tuvo que visitarla, no tenía el mejor humor. Clementine con paciencia le tomó las medidas y terminó llorando ante su mala suerte.

Mala.

Malísima.

Podría haber estado sonriendo mientras Clementine tomaba sus medidas para el vestido de boda, pero no era así. No tomó sus medidas para ningún vestido blanco de seda o encaje, sino para ser la dama de honor del hombre que amaba. Lo amaba tanto que se estaba tragando todo lo que sentía. Podría haber hecho algo para atraerlo, pero sería una bajeza terrible traicionar a su propio hermano.

Ella no era así. Sería tan infeliz si hubiera actuado de esa manera.

Caminó directamente hacia un callejón, necesitaba regresar a su casa. No a la de sus padres, sino a su apartamento. Solo ahí podría estar tranquila y dejar que los sentimientos fluyeran.

Y tratar de olvidar sus sentimientos por él.

…

La puntualidad está sobrevalorada, pensó mientras caminaba hacía la Madriguera. Había decidido aparecerse mucho más allá del punto de aparición y caminar.

El viento agitaba sus rebeldes cabellos pelirrojos.

Su mente aún estaba nublada por los hechos que ocurrirían en unas horas más. Había tenido más de un año para asimilarlo todo, pero era imposible. Cuando amas a alguien es difícil dejarlo ir, aunque nunca haya sido tuyo.

Toda la ropa, zapatos y accesorios estaban en el pequeño bolso que llevaba y ya se imaginaba el regaño de su madre por llegar "tarde" y arrugar el vestido.

Divisó cabelleras pelirrojas con varitas alzadas ordenando todo para la ceremonia y fiesta.

Se preguntó como Scorpius convenció a sus padres de venir hasta aquí teniendo una mansión de lujo. Eso sería digno de ver, eso y otras cosas.

—¡He llegado! —solo dos personas alzaron sus cabezas desde la cocina.

—Cada día más preciosa, mi niña —Molly corrió hacia ella abrazándola. Victoire solo alzó la mano.

—¿En qué ayudo, abuela?

—La comida está casi lista, Victoire, Fleur y Angelina me está ayudando. Tus padres fueron a buscar unas cosas que faltaron y los demás están afuera organizándolo todo.

—¿Albus?

—Está arriba con tus primos.

—Iré con ellos. Y luego bajaré a ayudarte en lo que haga falta.

Molly sonrió agradecida y volvió a la cocina.

Subió rápidamente. Apenas llegó, escuchó una acalorada discusión.

—¡Eres una zorra! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?! —había asco y reproche en la voz de Albus.

—Las cosas se dieron y…

—¡Y una mierda, eres una mentirosa! Siempre estuviste detrás de él, pensé que te habías conformado cuando anunciamos nuestra unión, pero veo que no fue así. Lo que hiciste fue una bajeza.

—Fue solo un beso, Albus. Deberías agradecer el hecho de que yo te lo haya confesado porque Scorpius no lo hubiese hecho.

—Si piensas que eso detendrá esta boda, estas…

—¿Qué está pasando? —interrumpió.

Tuvo que haberlo sabido o sospechado, sus intenciones ahora son demasiado evidentes. Sembrar cizaña y duda con su confesión.

Rose estaba diciendo la verdad, lamentablemente ambas lo sabían.

Ambas amaban al mismo hombre.

Solo que ella fue la más decidida de las dos. Si Albus supiera que no solo existió un beso, si supiera…

—Nada que te importe —murmuró Albus. Se movió hacia la ventana.

Rose estaba frunciendo el ceño, Hugo los miraba a ambos con asombro.

—Podrían dejarme solo.

Hugo fue el primero en moverse. De entre todos era el más sensato, podía ser muy parecido a su padre en echar bromas y comer demasiado, pero por otro lado sabía cuándo debía irse.

Rose no se movió, solo le dirigió una mirada impaciente a la recién llegada.

El plan.

O sí.

Se suponía que… y… pero las palabras no salían. Tenía un nudo gigantesco en la garganta.

¿Qué se suponía que le diría a Albus?

Confirmarle lo que Rose decía -cosa que era verdad- y después insinuarle que los había visto escabullirse por ahí -una verdad también. El punto era que Rose decía que se habían acostado, pero ella dudaba de eso. Dudaba porque Scorpius estaba demasiado borracho y solo nombraba a Albus.

—¿Podrías dejarnos, Rose?

La chica abrió la boca ligeramente, cuestionándola con la mirada nuevamente.

—Como quieras, Lily. Nos veremos, supongo.

Solo escuchó los tacones alejándose.

Miró la espalada tensa de su hermano, ella sabía cuántas dificultades había tenido que pasar por su relación con Scorpius. Los meses que pasó en negación por lo que sentía, lo deprimido que estuvo y las lágrimas que había derramado. Hasta que un día, después de todo lo malo y mucho sufrimiento, lo aceptó. Aceptó que amaba a Scorpius Malfoy y comenzaron a salir.

Lily estaba agradecida de una sola cosa en este minuto, Rose había tenido su dichoso ataque de sinceridad horas previas al matrimonio y no en medio de este. Aquello no lo habría soportado. Hubiese sido caótico en plena ceremonia, nadie tenía porque enterarse de lo que habían hecho.

Nadie tiene que arruinar la boda de su hermano.

Se mordió el labio y estuvo tentada a hablar, pero Albus se adelantó:

—¿Tú también deseas decir algo? —la miró. Sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos—. ¿Lo besaste también? O peor, ¿Te acostaste con él?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ni lo uno ni lo otro —le contestó indignada.

Una cosa era que amara con locura a Scorpius, pero otra muy distinta era traicionar a su propio hermano. Tendría que ser ciega para no darse cuenta del amor que se tenían, pero… pero había ayudado a Rose. Eso había sido peor que insinuársele.

Mucho peor.

—Se besaron —murmuró restregándose las manos por la cara.

 _Técnicamente Rose lo besó a él_ , pensó Lily.

—¿Qué más hicieron en la despedida de soltero?

—¡Ni siquiera estuve ahí!

Albus se quedó quieto. Alejó las manos lentamente de su cara y la miró largamente.

Ambos sabían que ella mentía.

—Tú y Rose son muy cercanas, dime la verdad Lily.

La chica se mordió el labio.

—Ellos si se besaron —volvió a corroborarle—, pero…

Y ahí estaba nuevamente.

—Lily… por favor…

—Según Rose, se acostaron.

—Scorpius ha estado distante estos días, pensé que era debido a la boda, a la presión de su familia o que se yo… jamás… yo… no creí que…

Enmudeció. Tenía la mirada perdida en la pared.

Debería decirle lo que pensaba o debería quedarse callada.

Las cosas no deberían haber sido así, pero cuando Rose le mencionó sutilmente ir a la despedida de soltero de Scorpius, Lily no pudo dejarla sola. No sabiendo lo encaprichada que estaba.

Porque el corazón no entiende de razones y el cerebro se enmudece cuando más se necesita, hay situaciones que las personas no deberían vivir, pero la vida es infinita sabiduría. Al final, al final se encarga de enseñar a golpes o a caricias.

Albus se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano.

—Creo que… que debería ir a hablar con mis… —se calló. Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Deberías hablar con Scorpius —murmuró Lily.

Estaba helada.

Estaba arrepentida de haber seguido a Rose, arrepentida de ver el dolor en Albus.

Se acercó a él poniéndose a su altura.

—Lo siento —murmuró. La voz se le quebró—. No confíes en Rose, estoy segura de que nada pasó entre ellos. Yo estaba ahí, no la detuve. Lo siento tanto, Albus. No deberías estar pasando por estas dudas hoy día.

—Aléjate —susurró—. Vete, Lily. Solo vete de aquí.

Lily le hizo caso. No quería hacerlo, pero el flujo de la magia se sentía muy pesado en la habitación.

Se levantó y se alejó.

—No arruines esto por lo que Rose y yo hicimos y dijimos. Habla con Scorpius. Lo siento tanto, Albus.

Él no dijo nada.

Lily decidió dejarlo.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando sintió a Albus desaparecer.

Sus propias lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

¿Qué había hecho?

…

Siete horas más tarde, la Madriguera estaba en caos. Albus no aparecía, Rose se había ido y su madre estaba desconsolada por la actitud de su hija. Y eso que sabían el verdadero motivo.

Las cosas se habían llevado con normalidad. Estaba todo casi listo cuando Ginny empezó a buscar a Albus y ahí comenzó el caos.

—Tantas molestias para que Albus al final no aparezca —murmuró James a Teddy que estaba igual de impaciente que todos.

—Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que se fuera. Hay que esperar.

Esperar.

Lily casi se estaba comiendo la manicure esperando. No quería moverse ni siquiera parpadear. Si Albus decidía no casarse, Lily moriría. Moriría porque Rose habría conseguido su objetivo y ella quedaría como una vil traicionera. Albus no podía darle en el gusto a Rose. No podía.

Todos estaban esperando, impecablemente vestidos y nerviosos. Su padre se movía de un lado a otro.

La noche había caído y la ceremonia tenía que haber sido casi a media tarde.

—¿Alguna idea de donde esta Albus, hermanita?

Lily ni siquiera lo miró. Había hecho un gran trabajo con su maquillaje y estaba intentando controlar sus emociones. No quería explotar.

—No.

Pasaron algunos minutos y las barreras parpadearon.

—Albus… —susurró Ginny. Levantándose justo cuando entraba por la puerta.

—Lo siento —les dijo. Sonrió un poco—. Scorpius y sus padres estarán aquí en media hora.

Y sin más que decir se movió escaleras arriba seguido de Ginny y Molly.

…

 _Si quieres a alguien déjalo ir_ , pensó Lily. Especialmente si nunca fue tuyo.

La ceremonia había sido maravillosa, tanto que ni siquiera le importó derramar lágrimas. Los chicos se veían esplendidos y compenetrados. Incluso sus padres, los de ambos, se habían emocionado cuando recitaron los votos.

Este era su propio comienzo. Llegó el día de decir adiós a las falsas ilusiones y al amor no correspondido.

No había podido hablar con ninguno de ellos, no estaba segura de que ellos quisieran hacerlo, pero increíblemente se sentía dichosamente feliz de ver a su hermano casado con Scorpius.

No sabía en que estaba pensando cuando decidió hacerle caso a Rose y ayudarla.

—Estoy seguro de que tú me puedes responder una pregunta —dijo una voz a su lado—. ¿Porque Albus y Scorpius se casaron a la media noche?

Se encogió de hombros y miró al hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Usted como padre del novio debería saberlo, señor Malfoy.

Draco se apoyó más en la silla y movió la copa de champagne que llevaba en su mano.

—Por un minuto pensé que no se casarían. No sé qué habrá pasado entre ellos, pero la cara de Albus era irreconocible cuando apareció en la mansión. Me alegra que las cosas hayan salido bien.

Lily dejó de mirar el baile de los novios para mirarlo.

—Pensé que tú…

Draco asintió. No dijo nada más y Lily volvió a mirar a los novios.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

Algunos meses antes había escuchado a Albus hablar sobre la separación de sus suegros. No lo creyó hasta que vio a Astoria y a Draco, cada uno por su lado.

—De acuerdo.

Él se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Lily la aceptó.

Así como también el hecho de que el día había llegado. Tenía la ligera sospecha de porque Albus y Scorpius se habían casado a media noche.

Otro día.

Era otro día y con nuevas perspectivas.


End file.
